


Dessert

by TheEmcee



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Complete, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Oko has been breastfeeding his child. Garruk decides to have a taste for himself.
Relationships: Oko/Garruk Wildspeaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the fandom, Magic The Gathering, or even a will to live. This is a work of pure fiction.
> 
> A/N: I'm a filthy animal who has some weird kinks and an obsession for a certain fae planeswalker. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

~...~

Dessert

~...~

Oko winced slightly when the baby pulled a little too hard on his nipple, causing milk to seep out. His little one was snuggled to his chest as he fed and Oko twirled a finger around a silky strand of black hair. He was almost asleep and Oko was happy for that. Although he loved his child to death, he had seen the looks Garruk had been giving him all day and he wanted some alone time with his mate. 

It was night and at per the routine Oko had settled down with his child for suppertime. The suckles had slowed down considerably and it wouldn't take long at all for the baby to fall asleep. Minutes passed and Oko heard a soft snore and he smiled. Finally, at long last, it was bedtime. 

Garruk entered their bedroom and smiled at the sight before him. He had been surprised when Oko had told him about the pregnancy, not having known that male fae could bear offspring. And the look on his face when Oko started lactating had been priceless. Though he didn't often let his true feelings show, Garruk had been smiling more here of late. Ever since he first felt the baby kick in Oko's stomach, as a matter of fact. The soft smile and gentle look in Garruk's eyes suited him and Oko found himself yearning for his mate.

"Is he asleep?" Garruk asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yup," Oko answered as he gently pulled their son away from his chest. He didn't even stir as Garruk took hold of him and held his tenderly.

"I'll be right back," Garruk told him before he left the room with their child.

Putting their little bundle of joy to bed was something Garruk always looked forward to doing. Both he and Oko were active in their child's life and made sure to take turns caring for him. It made Oko's heart swell when he saw his large, intimidating mate cuddle their little baby with the cutest, softest expression on his face. But Garruk wasn't just sweet and gentle with their child; he was like that with Oko as well, especially in bed.

Garruk returned and his smouldering gaze was fixated solely on Oko, sitting on their bed with his chest exposed. The pregnancy hadn't taken too much of a toll on his body; his chest muscles were still firm and he was grateful for that. 

With the speed and silence that Garruk had gained over the years of living with his beasts, he approached their bed. He climbed on top of it and kissed Oko's lips. The fae sighed longingly into the kiss and cupped the larger man's face with his hands. A growl rumbled from Garruk's chest and he pulled away from Oko's lips to trail kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He went further still to Oko's nipples and he latched onto one of them. Garruk moaned as he suckled it, drinking down the milk that flowed freely from it. Oko moaned and his head fell back. The sensations that rose within him whenever Garruk did this were different from the ones that he got when their son fed. Everything Garruk was making him feel right now went straight to his cock. 

One of Oko's hands went to Garruk's hair and stroked and petted him as he sucked. Garruk reached down and stroked Oko's cock briefly before he went further down to his entrance. He circled it with his finger and smirked around the nipple when he heard Oko gasp and felt him tremble beneath him. The pretty fae was especially sensitive tonight; it had been quite some time since they'd had a chance to be intimate like this. Babies tended to need a lot of care and attention after all.

Garruk licked the nipple he had been sucking before he switched to the other one and ravished it. He inserted his finger into Oko's body and began moving it about. Oko arched his body up against Garruk's as he moaned loudly. There was an inescapable heat pooling in Oko's stomach and it was spreading quickly throughout his body. His toes curled and he keened when Garruk added a second finger and began scissoring him. As Garruk alternated thrusting his fingers in and out of Oko and scissoring him, he suckled his nipple and drank the fae's milk hungrily. It was sweet and warm and utterly delicious and Garruk couldn't get enough.

When Garruk added a third finger, Oko came loudly, jerking his hips up against Garruk's body as his seed coated their stomachs. He was panting and oversensitive and still aroused. Garruk pulled away from his nipple at last and stood up. His clothes fell to the floor and Oko practically drooled as his eyes fell upon his engorged cock, long and think and leaking precum. He watched as Garruk spit onto his hand and lathered his dick as nest he could. With a predatory smirking on his face, Garruk climbed back onto the bed and lined himself up with Oko's entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside, not stopping until he was completely seated inside of the beautiful fae beneath him. 

Oko was shuddering and trembling against him, his arms wrapped around his neck and his face buried against his chest as he cried out in pain. Garruk shushed him kindly and kissed his soft hair while he waited for his mate to adjust. He kissed away the stray tears that fell from Oko's lovely eyes. Eventually, Oko calmed down and he moved his hips, signaling that he was ready.

Slowly, Garruk pulled out until only the tip of his dick remained inside before he thrust back in. His pace started out slowly, each thrust precise and accurate. He hit Oko's prostate with every one and the pained moans melted away into ones of pleasure. The fae pulled him close and kissed him, wanting to be as close to Garruk as he possibly could. Arousal surged through out his body and his cock hardened again and bobbed with each thrust.

Garruk sped up, his thrusts becoming faster, harder, and the feel of Oko clenching around him made him growl and moan in pleasure. It had been too long since they've mated and Garruk missed being so close to his beloved fae. Soon, he lost all control and gave up any sense of rhythm that he had built.

Now, he thrust into Oko's wanton body with abandon, causing the bed to shift every so often. Oko clung to him, his nails digging into his back and making him bleed. Garruk was grunting like a wild animal; he was so close to reaching his climax. 

When his cock hit Oko's prostate yet again, the fae came, his semen splattering on their bodies. His body trembled and seized as he came, and him clenching around Garruk was enough to send the larger man over the edgr. Buried as deep inside of Oko as he could be, Garruk came, filling his mate with his seed. His body stiffened with his climax and he growled lowly and loudly, thrusting shallowly as he rode out his high.

Once he had finished, he collapsed onto the bed beside Oko, who quickly cuddled up to him, still panting, his body sticky with sweat and semen. Though lightheaded and out of breath, Oko couldn't help but release a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?" Garruk asked him through pants. Oko looked up at him.

"I'm just surprised we didn't wake the baby up with how loud we were being," Oko replied.

Garruk laughed once before he captured Oko's lips in a kiss. Personally, he was glad they didn't wake their child up. It was his turn to put him back to sleep if they had. Thankfully, they didn't have anything to worry about and instead enjoyed their post coitus cuddling.


End file.
